When Extrovert Meets Introvert
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: His face, his hair, and those eyes. It all started with a simple fascination, and then admiration, until it turns into an obsession. Popular Kise Ryouta just wanted to help quite librarian Kuroko Tetsuya to improve his social life but things gone out of hand. KurokoKise/KiseKuroko, AU-ish, Highschool theme.
1. One

**Kise: Hajimemashite minnacchi~! To all KuroBasu fans and KiKuro fans, nice to meet you all-ssu~! This is the first time authoress-cchi is writing for this fandom, and first time writing a BL~ *winks* She should be updating her KHR stories before a certain evil head prefect *coughs, coughs* bites her to death…**

**Hibari: Did I just hear someone calling me? *draws out tonfas***

**Kise: Uwaaa~ He's so scary-ssu! *clings on Kuroko***

**Kuroko: *ignores Kise* kawaiinekochan16-san doesn't owned Kuroko no Basuke, if she does, Akashi-kun, oh I'm sorry, she said Akashi-sama, *clears throat* if she does, Akashi-sama will have lots of appearances and there'll be more KiKuro, AkaKuro, and AkaKi moments.**

**Kise: Hold on-ssu! Why I'm also paired up with Akashicchi?! He's so creepy! Kurokocchi is the only one for m- *scissor suddenly whooshed near Kise's face***

**Akashi: Care to repeat that again Ryouta? *menacing aura***

**Kise: HIIIEEE~!**

**Kuroko: *ignores all the commotion happening around him* kawaiinekochan16-san also wants to apologize in advance for her wrong grammars and bad English. English is not her native language so please do understand. *bows politely***

_Title: When Extrovert meets Introvert_

_Summary: His face, his hair, and those eyes. It all started with a simple fascination, and then admiration, until it turns into an obsession. Popular Kise Ryouta just wanted to help quiet librarian Kuroko Tetsuya to improve his social life but things gone out of hand. KurokoKise/KiseKuroko AU-ish Highschool theme._

One

The sun just rise from its hideout, peeking ever slightly as it spilled its light, filling a bedroom of a couple who were already on their late twenty's. The morning rays blended with the handsome model's hair, complimenting his blonde locks as he started to shift on the bed, feeling a cold hand caressing his hair, fluttering his eyes open with long doll-like eyelashes batting innocently, the sight of those golden eyes illuminating against the warm sunlight made a certain bluenette almost took his breath away.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Good morning, Kise-kun." He greeted with a small smile as he run down his fingers from the blonde locks to his lover's beautiful face, caressing him like a fragile porcelain doll. The said doll nuzzle to his touch and let out a contented purr which is like music to his ears, and grab a handful of blonde locks as the bluenette forcefully pulled him into a kiss.

The model's eyes widened for a second at his lover's sudden action before he gives in to the smaller man's demand. This one is nothing unusual really, but it still surprises him. His Kurokocchi is very unpredictable you know, that cute blank emotionless face is a great façade, beneath that is someone with an ulterior motive. Seriously you'll never know when he will attack.

Kuroko abruptly breaks the kiss making Kise moan in protest, leaving a strand of saliva between them. The taller of the two was panting with his eyes half lidded and face flushed. He smirked and wiped off the remaining saliva on the side of his lover's mouth, brushing the lower lip with his thumb. Kise slightly shivers at the cold sensation coming from the smaller man's thumb on his lip. "Oh my, oh my, Kise-kun is making such an erotic face, makes me want to eat you up again." The bluenette said in an eerie monotone voice.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed in embarrassment, blushing furiously. "Saying such things with a deadpan look!" He hid now his warming face under the white sheets of their bed.

"I can't help it, Kise-kun really looks delicious right now." Kuroko said in his usual emotionless voice but the blond knew better that underneath it is a little monster who can't control his hunger anymore. Said little monster is trying to unwrap his food who is ridiculously rolled in their bed sheet cover like a shanghai roll. It only made him more appetizing. "Kise-kun, don't make it harder for the both of us. You know no matter what struggle you do, it will still happen." His monotone voice sounds deadly now which terrified the blond more.

"B-but Kurokocchi, w-we just did it last night!" _Or more like four hours ago_. They made love all night and by passed midnight the bluenette still have it going. Seriously, his Kurokocchi is really weak in sports but when it comes to bed it's entirely a different matter. Kise was shocked at first, physically he was bigger and much stronger compared to the small pale bluenette but all of that nonsense logic were harshly flushed down in the toilet. Admittedly, he was kind of embarrassed that Kuroko can't beat him on bed but it really doesn't matter.

"Kise-kun, if you don't get up now you'll be late for work."

At the mention of work, the model instantly bolted up from bed, freeing his self from the grasp of the cover he'd stupidly put himself into. "Uwaaa~ Kurokocchi why didn't you told me sooner?!" Kise whined in a muffled voice, still trapped inside the bed sheet cover.

"I was but you keep on hiding yourself from me." The bluenette deadpanned with a hint of playfulness in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Kise.

"S-stop teasing me please." The taller man uttered, his face was now completely free from the cover though his body is still wrapped. A blush was adorning his cheeks. He heard his Kurokocchi chuckled in which he pouted cutely and allowed the smaller man to help him to get out from the white sheets.

Kuroko's cold hand stopped on his cheek, cupping it firmly. "I think Kise-kun is the one who's teasing." He said huskily and pushed the taller man back on bed before the model could react.

"W-wha?! Kurokocchi-" The bluenette crashed his lips hungrily on his beautiful lover and he feels the blonde's arms snaked around his neck as he responded to the kiss and deepened it.

_Many years ago…_

It is a beautiful spring morning, the sun is in its usual high spot accompanied by the clouds that were drifting on the clear blue sky, birds are chirping quite beautifully even it's in the middle of the city along with the sound of rustling of the wind, blowing some falling sakura petals floating on the air, making a pink shower on the bustling streets. A lone pink petal dropped on the top of his head, ruffling his blonde locks to get it off, this simple gesture catches a lot of everyone's attention, especially the girls.

"Hey, look at the blonde guy over there…isn't he kind of hot?"

'Kind of' is an understatement, as soon as he successfully brushed the pink petal off on his blonde hair and lifted his chin giving a clear view of his face, the girls who were checking on him almost fainted, so as the others who watched him passed by with a love struck look on their faces.

"Kyaaa~ that blonde guy is so hot!"

"Isn't he kind of familiar? I think I've seen him somewhere…"

"Oh my God! It's Kise Ryouta of Zunon Boys!"

The model internally sighed. The quite peaceful street before is now filled of squeals and girlish giggles, not that he dislikes it, he's just hoping of a normal peaceful walk on the way to school and have a low profile on his first day of high school at Teikou High.

"Kise-kuuun~!" A girl waved enthusiastically on him and being the nice guy that he was he gives her one of his dazzling smile. The girl literally fainted and good thing her friends were behind her and caught her just in time before she hits her head on the pavement.

The blonde internally smirked. He used to worry over these kinds of things, wondering what he'd done to be the cause of their almost immediate death and it took him some time to realize it was all because of his natural charm. But Kise won't let get it in his head, his Aneuecchi who entered him to the modelling world, always reminded him to be humble no matter what he have achieved and remember to keep his feet on the ground. Kise could much more agree to that and he's already a down-to-earth person to begin with.

He did sigh this time as more girls are trying to get his attention and dare to block his way, asking for his autograph, take a picture with him, his number, and even go on a date with him. The model thought he should have accepted his dear older sister's offer to drive him to school but he kindly declined, not just because he's already a sixteen year old man and a family member driving him to school is just embarrassing and will attract a lot of attention, his sister has already loads of work being the one raising him.

Their parents died in a plane crash when he was nine years old. Both of them worked abroad and only returned home at least once a year. Young Kise didn't feel sad but he did cry at the burial, his Aneuecchi was crying and it really pains him to see her like that and tried to comfort the older girl as he wrapped his small arms around her and cried along with her. Ever since Kise could remember, his dear older sister was the one taking care of him and showering him lots of love that their parents couldn't give. She spoiled him a lot, he would say, but she has limitations and would lectures him if she sees something not good.

So when their parents died, and one of their relatives was trying to get him into custody, the only thing that Kise could think of was they're taking him away from his beloved Aneuecchi. He threw a mad fit of tantrum and went on struggling like mental until he successfully freed himself from their grasp and clutched onto his older sister's waist tightly yelling he doesn't want to be separated from her and wailed loudly, earning him disapproving looks from the people at the burial but Kise didn't care. He doesn't want to be separated from his Aneuecchi, his one and only family even before he learned to walk and spoke her name for the first time.

Right after Kise managed to escape from the girls by using one of his 'most' dazzling smile, his phone beeped and it was a message from his dear sister saying they'll be having dinner at Kise's favourite restaurant right after she finish her work. The blonde model couldn't help but to let out a warm smile and completely unaware that the small curve on his sensual lips were absolutely fatal as passer-by's nearly fainted on the pavement that would have cause their immediate death.

Kise replied a 'Got it Aneuecchi~! But please don't overexert yourself at work or I will cry my eyeballs out if something bad happens-ssu to you T.T, it sounds ridiculous but this is how Kise really feels. He truly appreciates the elder one making time for him despite her right-after-right work but he doesn't want to push herself too hard for his sake. But the elder Kise is too prideful that she won't ever admit that she's having a hard time even if you tortured her she won't give in, so the least that the younger Kise could do is not to burden her any further. He learned to deal things with his own without troubling or worrying his dear older sister.

As he enters the campus, the first school bell rings indicating that the opening ceremony will start a few seconds from now and Kise muttered a curse as he breaks into a run and turns on the corner where he can see now the Auditorium Building when he bumped onto someone. At first, he thought it was only his imagination seeing no one in front of him and was about to dismiss it when he noticed a boy sprawling on the ground and seems to be in pain.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Kise panics and immediately help the boy up. "I'm so sorry-ssu! I wasn't looking in my way and, oh my god are you hurt?! Do we need to go to the clini-Ahh! I don't know where the clinic is! I better call for help-"

"I am fine." The boy politely cuts him off and as Kise looks closely at the smaller man, their eyes meet, gold ones clashing against sky-blue ones, ironically the pale boy's eyes reminded him of the sky so as the color of his hair.

The boy's eyes flickered into something as he takes in the sight of the taller man in front of him which went unnoticed by the latter as the blonde continued to ask of his wellbeing. "Are you sure you're okay?" His gold eyes are full of worry instead of guilt for bumping onto him, even though they just met, the bluenette could sense that the good looking guy is a kind person.

"Thank you for your concern but I am really fine." The smaller man replied politely with a curt nod in reassurance.

"I-is that so…" Kise really feels awkward now. "W-well then, I have to go firs-Whoa! Where did he go-ssu?!" He exclaimed dumbfounded as the pale boy in front of him eerily disappeared, encounters of ghost rushes in his mind as he makes a mad dash because of terror and being late.

Little did he know the boy was just standing right beside him with his sky-blue eyes still glued at his retreating form, glimmering at the very least due to his stoic expression as he couldn't just take his eyes off at the blonde as if he was mesmerized by some Godly being. And absently, he started to walk towards the same direction where the blonde had gone off. Forgetting to buy a vanilla milkshake like he'd originally planned before going to the opening ceremony, thinking it could wait.

_~Omake~ (for the first part, before the recollection)_

As the bluenette continued to assault his lover lying seductively underneath him, the blonde tugged his hand making him stop. "Kurokocchi, I'd be really late for work you know…" Kise puffed.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "What work are you talking about Kise-kun?" He said innocently.

"You just told me a while ago to get up because I'll be la-" The model hasn't finished his sentence when it hits him that today was Sunday. "Kurokocchi! You tricked me-ssu! So mean!" He whined.

"Kise-kun, just shut the hell up and kiss me." The smaller of the two commanded and Kise has no choice but to comply.

_Owari_

**Author's Note:**

**Aneue – formal japanese honorific for older sister and denotes a high level of respect for an older female sibling, though its use is no longer common in the modern Japanese society. The honorifics commonly used today when addressing an older female sibling or an older female are Onee-chan, Nee-chan, Onee-san, and Nee-san. The 'cchi' is only a whim since we all know in canon that Kise adds 'cchi' to all the people he respects. So in here, he deeply respects his sister since he's calling her 'Aneuecchi' which means double respect LOL. Anyway, I was thinking of 'Onee-cchi' or 'Nee-cchi' but it would sounds totally weird so I just chose to stick with 'Aneuecchi' since Okita Sougo from Gintama is the one who gives me this wonderful suggestion XD. **

**Kise: Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope minnacchi enjoys this chapter as much as authoress-cchi does. It'll be more amazing if you will review-ssu~! See you on the next chapter nee ;) Oi Kurokocchi, don't just stand there…bid our readers-cchi a 'see you later~!' in a cute way *tail wagging in anticipation***

**Kuroko: Please shut up Kise-kun or I'll use my Ignite Pass on you.**

**Kise: So mean~!**

**Kuroko: Anyway, *sips vanilla milkshake* I hope to see everyone on the next chapter. Sore Ja. *sips vanilla milkshake***


	2. Two

**Kise: Authoress-cchi doesn't owned KuroBasu~! Fujimaki Tadatoshi-cchi does~! If she does, the great me will have more appearances-ssu! And Kurokocchi should have gone to Kaijou with me and there'll be KiKuro moments, and lovey dovey scenes between me and my Kurokocchi~! And – *sends flying by a certain someone's Ignite Pass***

**Kuroko: You're annoying Kise-kun. Go die.**

**Kise: *crocodile tears* Kurokocchi! You don't have to be mean like Midorimacchii~! *wails***

**Midorima: Hmph *pushes up glasses* The author wants to apologize for her bad English and bad grammars, nanodayo. English is not native her language so please do understand, nanodayo.**

**Kise: EHH?! Midorimacchi, you're actually here! **

**Midorma: Shut up Kise. Go die (nanodayo).**

**Kise: Why is everybody so mean to me-ssu~! TAT**

Two

Stretching his arms upward a sudden jolt of pain climbs on his back and he let out a wince. "Kise-kun, are you alright?" The smaller man beside him asked in his usual monotone voice but knowing him for years now the blonde could detect worry in his tone.

"I'm fine-ssu my back's just a little sore." Kise responded in assurance along with a beam. His lover appeared to be unconvinced, as the bluenette suddenly slapped his back. "Itai! That hurts-ssu Kurokocchi!"

"I'm sorry…" The smaller man said in a low voice with his head slightly down covering his eyes with those sky-blue locks that really feels soft every time Kise touch it.

Alarmed by his lover's behaviour, the model frantically waved his hands in front of him. "I-it's alright Kurokocchi! That doesn't really hurt-"

"No." Kuroko cuts him off, snapping at him. The blonde instantly tensed up, his eyes wide and his whole body suddenly gone stiff. "I'm sorry," The smaller man apologized once again this time in a firm voice and let out an inaudible sigh. "Kise-kun is hurting right now because I've become selfish…" He said and leaned his head on the taller man's back. "It's just that…I missed Kise-kun so much."

A blush automatically appears on the blonde's cheeks because of two reasons, first, his kurokocchi is saying such sweet things which rarely happens through the years of their relationship and he finds it really cute, second, he isn't sure of this one but his guts tells him it was related to something sexual and he's too embarrass to say it. "A-ano, Kurokocchi…if it's about earlier…" Kise stammered his blush brightening by the second.

"…sex." Kuroko finished for him bluntly with a deadpan expression.

"Kurokocchi!" The blonde exclaimed in a scolding manner as he faced the smaller man with his eyes squeezed shut because of embarrassment. He knows he's acting stupid, they've been intimate for many years now since high school but even though Kise is already a full grown adult, he still feels flustered and a little giddy like some virgin teenage girl every time the topic is on hand. Kuroko has a smug sovereign look on his usually blank face when Kise opened his eyes, as if daring him to say more. "W-well…" He began slightly fidgeting under the smaller man's gaze. Kise was never one to cower especially to someone smaller than him. But his Kurokocchi is an exception. "It doesn't really bother me, t-the p-pain that is…" He stuttered and bit his lip embarrassed of what he's saying. "I like it…no, I love it…And it really doesn't matter how many times Kurokocchi likes to do it…A-and I missed Kurokocchi badly too, so it really doesn't matter how many times Kurokocchi wants to pounce on me." Kise admitted though the last parts slipped out unconsciously.

Kuroko has a smirk now on his face which is very out-of-character of him. "Kise-kun, you just admitted that you're a masochist."

"EHHH! I-I DID?!" The model shrieked in bewilderment at the revelation. Was he really a so called 'M'? And if so, then Kurokocchi was the 'S' and the…he hates to admit it but the bluenette is more domineering between the two of them which is true. Too distracted by his trivial thoughts, he didn't notice the bluenette was already behind him and Kise almost scream when cold hands slipped under his shirt.

"Relax…Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered beside his ear and the taller man shivered as he feels the smaller man's cool breath, his small cold hands pressing on his back. "I'm going to massage your back to ease the pain…unless you want me to massage you somewhere else aside from your back." His monotone voice is taunting. 

Kise snapped his head over his shoulder to look at his lover behind him with a scandaled expression on his handsome face. "K-kurokocchi!"

"I'm just joking Kise-kun." The bluentte deadpanned and the model whined out his infamous 'So mean~!' with a cute pout as he started to massage his back and he feels his lover relaxes under his touch. "…Kise-kun is so cute."

"I'm not! Kurokocchi is the cute one!" Kise objected childishly in his whiny voice.

"Then, Kise-kun is cuter." Kuroko countered, and pulled his arm making him turn as he connected their foreheads to prove his point while kneeling on the bed to match the taller man's height. Kise's eyes widened when the smaller man locked their lips in a chaste kiss. "See, Kise-kun is much cuter." The bluenette said when he pulled away with a small smile.

Knowing too well what his lover means as he feels his own face grew hotter by the sudden attack, Kise quickly covered his face with his hands. "Waaa~! D-don't look at me-ssu!" He exclaimed completely embarrassed.

The bluenette let out a small chuckle and pried his hands off that are covering his beautiful face as he holds both of the taller man's wrists. "Kise-kun is really cute."

"S-stop teasing me please." Kise uttered with his eyes squeezed shut, his long doll-like eyelashes trembling on his burning cheeks. Kuroko absently brushed it… his skin feels smooth and soft under his fingertips, no wonder why the guy is a model. The blonde slightly peek his gold eyes open, making him more adorable and **helpless** in Kuroko's eyes.

_Ah_. Kuroko groaned inwardly, fighting the urge and restrained himself from doing anything to tire his lover again and the bed underneath them really didn't help, as images of his lover naked and moans fills the room flashed in his mind.

"K-kurokocchi?" Kise called out as he noticed the intense look on the smaller man's sky-blue eyes despite of the seemingly blank look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how cute Kise-kun is when we're having sex." Kuroko said bluntly with an indifferent face.

"Kurokocchi!" The model whined again in a scolding manner and he let out a tired sigh. "Can we just drop the 'S' word?"

"Sorry, Kise-kun really looks tempting right now and I just couldn't help thinking about it."

Kise was really amazed how his Kurokocchi could say such things with a calm voice and a straight face. That's what makes his lover really unique, and it's one of the things about the bluenette that made him fall in love. He let out a hearty chuckle and Kuroko gives him a confuse look. "What's so funny Kise-kun?" The smaller man asked with his eyebrows knotted.

"Nothing Kurokocchi~!" He replied and smiled warmly at him. "I love you-ssu~!"

This time, it is the bluenette's turn as he looked away avoiding that smile he loves so much. "I love you too." He mumbled enough for Kise to hear clearly and a smirk makes its way on the blonde's lips.

"Kurokocchi is really cute when he's embarrassed." Kise leered as he moves closer to his lover.

"Shut up." The smaller man muttered while still looking away.

Even though Kise couldn't properly see his face, his ears are burning red. _So cuuute~!_ Kise squealed inwardly. Tempted to lick and nibble that soft part of the human skin, he lunges at the smaller man.

_Many years ago…_

_Bustle_. The street going to the direction of a prestigious high school is already swarming of young people on each side dressed in their respective uniforms, a lot of early before classes will begin. Excited chattering can be heard, some are not too happy that school is starting again wishing of an extended vacation, whilst others are yawning complaining they wake up too early.

Amidst of this bustling crowd, a pale young boy with messy sky-blue hair walks quietly – a book in his hand as he swiftly dodge everyone on his way while effortlessly flipping the next page of his book. No one seems to notice him as his lack of presence makes him invisible. Not that it bothers him, in fact it makes him comfortable as he continues to walk indifferently among the bustling crowd.

Kuroko doesn't mind the noise around him although he admits it's quite irritating. He mentally sighed and snapped his book shut as he strides, passing through on people like a ghost with a dull look on his face. Someone bumped him on the shoulder along the way, but the bastard didn't apologize and went off like nothing happened. The boy was already used with this kind of treatment but still, it hurts…his shoulder that is.

Kuroko doesn't feel pity to his self or harbour any resentment towards anyone. Neither did he blame his plain features nor his lack of presence. _**It was better this way**_, he believes. Although it was a little bother every time such as this one and being ignored by most people for example when he's buying or waiting on the line, no one could notice him. _**But it cannot be avoided**_, he thought to himself when he finally reached the entrance of Teikou High.

It was a big school and very well-known but Kuroko wouldn't further go in for the details because all he cares about was the school's library. It was the largest library in all high schools here in Tokyo, consisting of three floors, a vast collection of books in all fields for those preparing themselves for college, a superb multimedia section containing of brand-new computers and impressive CD/DVD collection for study use, and of course the reading area. There are small quarters for those people who doesn't want to be disturb while reading or needs just some peace and quiet like Kuroko. Actually, it was for the library why he decided to enter Teikou High.

He glances up at the huge clock built on the middle of the main school building. He still has time to check the library and maybe grab some vanilla shake before the opening ceremony will begin.

**. . . . .**

Feeling contented after wandering at the library looking for books that he will read later on while thinking of joining the library committee after class, someone bumps, no…knocks him hard that he falls ungracefully on his butt, half-lying on the ground, when he turns around the corner to buy some of his favourite vanilla shake. The opening ceremony was about to start but he could just slip in anytime without noticing.

Kuroko almost wince when he hears a girlish scream. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" A blond mop of hair comes in his line of vision as the perpetrator, he supposes, helps him to stand up. "I'm sorry-ssu! I wasn't looking on my way, and oh my god, are you hurt?!" His eyes twitched at the word 'ssu', is that even a word? And the guy, now that he can see him, was about eight or nine inches taller than him and has a high-pitch voice that could rival a girl which is so annoying, as the guy continued to squeal. "Do we need to go to the clini-ahh! I don't even know where the clinic is! I better ask someone's help-"

"I am fine." Kuroko cuts him off in a polite voice, having enough of that eardrum breaking girly squeal. As he observes the taller man more clearly, he just finds himself staring at the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen. _Gold_. _Luminescent-gold_. He can see his own reflection as the blonde guy stares back at him. His hair, he noted, its color matched perfectly with his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The guy asked in a normal voice, a contrast to the high-pitch squeal earlier, with a worried look in those gold eyes of his and Kuroko just comprehends after looking wholly at his face that the guy was strikingly handsome.

"Thank you for your concern but I am really fine." He replied politely with a curt nod in reassurance and looked back up at the entrancing guy. Kuroko just realized he is the first one who takes notice of his presence and even helped him. The blonde guy is already freaking out at his 'sudden disappearance' when in reality Kuroko was just standing next to him.

The bluenette watched him run off to the direction of the Auditorium building with a dazed look on his usually blank face and decides to follow him, wondering what kind of spell that handsome creature casted on him that he feels like a heroine now in one of his fantasy novels dreaming of her prince, and the thought really disturbs Kuroko.

_Owari_

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this still looks like a prologue or something XD. The story will come eventually later or sooner, so watch out for it. Reviews will be **_**glorious**_** and make me update faster ;) Anyway, I really adore this pairing so much that I can see rainbows, hearts, and flying unicorns LOL. And Kise is such a cutie~ Kuroko is also cute. And Akashi is smoking hot =^..^= Thanks for the faves, reviews, and follows btw~! Who's excited for Kuroko no Basuke season 2? Me~! *waves hand enthusiastically* And I'm sure everyone of you does ^.^ See you next time~!**


	3. Three

**As the summary mentioned, this is a KurokoKise/KiseKuroko fic so to answer your questions (and maybe you're wondering) if Kuroko is the seme or if this is a KuroKi fic, YES. Kuroko has the upper hand here, BUT Kise wouldn't want to lose right? :D So yeah, this is KuroKi and KiKuro. It's inspired from a doujinshi that I read on tumblr, I forgot the title but I'm sure it's something like 'What if Kuroko becomes the seme?' and there's this role switch and yeah you get it :D Seme Kuroko is actually cool *kyaaa~!***** and Kise, well if you're reading AoKi, he's pretty much like that XD I love uke Kise as much as I love a seme Kise, his character is really fun to play at XD (poor Kise-kun). And yeah, this is also inspired from a yaoi manga where the smaller of the two is the seme and the taller one is the uke LOL. Gosh, so much for this. Let's proceed to the story ;)**

**Akashi: kawaiinekochan16 doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke, some person named Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. If she is, the absolute me will have more appearance and Tetsuya will be mine and mine alone. I will not share him to anyone, well I don't intend to share my Tetsuya in the first place, especially with the Kiseki no Sedai… *yandere mode***

**Kuroko: *shivers* kawaiinekochan16-san also wants to apologize for her bad English and bad grammars. English is not her native language so please do understand her. Ah, Akashi-kun please put that scissors away.**

**Akashi: Don't worry Tetsuya. I'm not going to use this to you **_**for now.**_** I'm just going to kill a certain **_**dog**_** for disobeying me not to touch you.**

**Kise: *sweats drop***

Three

Watching his lover silently packing his things for his next trip brings a sudden twinge in his heart. The bluenette let out a heavy sigh, he'd been through this many times before but being parted with someone you loved feels kind of terrible. Not that he will mention it to the blonde. Kuroko understands his lover's job requires staying from one place to another thus he'll be gone from home for days, weeks, and sometimes a month. Kise noticed him standing on the doorway of their bedroom and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Kurokocchi, what are you doing standing there?" The blonde asked with playfulness hinted in his usual cheery voice. Kuroko peered at him as he secretly admires his lover in his crisp pilot uniform. The blonde looks perfect in everything he wears but that uniform of his adds a respectable and professional touch in it which makes him more gorgeous than he already is and attractive in Kuroko's eyes. "Staring at me like that will make me melt-ssu." Kise teased with a light chuckle.

The bluenette opens his mouth to retort but then closes it. His lover was such a tease whether it's natural or intentional, he'll never know. Kuroko noted that he'll _punish_ him when he comes back after his trip in that _seductive_ uniform of his. Not that he'd _done_ it before. He doubt if Kise was even aware of it, he's too naïve for his own good when it comes to matters like this. Not that Kuroko's complaining, his lover is already perfect just the way he is. The bluenette was reminded that he'll be absent for the whole week and set his gaze down in hidden dismay.

Kise doesn't need to be a genius to notice the smaller man's unspoken sadness every time he will leave. It hurts him to see his Kurokocchi like that so he'd do anything to make up every time he came back home. Sometimes they go in a short vacation to another country whenever they have time and when the bluenette is not busy in school. But right now, Kuroko is occupied of work teaching little kids in Kindergarten knowing another quarter will end soon thus a lot of checking and grades that need to be computed. "Come here." The blonde said softly in a gentle voice as he gestures to his lover to come closer and when the bluenette does, he wraps the smaller man in his arms pulling him into an embrace.

Kuroko returned the action as he puts his arms around the taller man's torso and hugged him tighter burying his face on his strong chest in the process. He feels his lover nuzzling his nose on the crown of his sky-blue head. The smaller man leans onto his touch wishing for more as he suddenly yanked down his black tie to meet his lips. It was a sweet, soft, gentle one, silently communicating that they'll miss each other and they both slowly pulled away after seconds.

"I'll make it up to Kurokocchi once I get back." Kise murmured on his lips and quickly kissed the smaller man again.

"I know." Kuroko said in understanding, as he reached for the blonde's face and affectionately kissed the tip of his nose. "And Kise-kun must better be prepared." The bluenette flashed his infamous devilish little smile and Kise slightly gulp.

"Ah…Kurokocchi…" The taller man said uneasily, knowing the underlying words of his lover and he couldn't help to break a helpless sweat as his smile crooked.

"I mean it Kise-kun." Kuroko said in his monotone but firm voice. "And we will need this uniform of _yours_ so please do _get_ an appropriate rest before you come back home." He drawled as he draws circles on his lover's strong firm chest.

"Eh?" Kise could just innocently blink at him in confusion and answered a bright 'Okay-ssu~!' after a while, and the bluenette swears that he could see dog ears popping on each side of his pretty yellow head and a tail wagging on the background.

Kuroko patted the blonde's head and the taller man nuzzled to his touch just like an adorable obedient dog would do. "Ah! By the way Kurokocchi, have you seen my phone? I've been searching for it and I can't find it-ssu!" Kise whined. The bluenette disinterestedly pulled a yellow cellular mobile phone in his pocket and shoves in onto his hand with a little mean force. "Eh? Why does Kurokocchi have it-ssu?" The blonde asked sounding slightly suspicious with eyebrows knotted in genuine surprise.

"Kise-kun's phone keeps on beeping all night and since you're busy being Sleeping Beauty, I took the liberty to check your phone and block all unnecessary noises." Kuroko answered in an impassive voice but the grim expressionless look on his face said it all.

Kise started to fidget nervously. "A-ah, Kurokocchi you should just ignore them." Even though he already quitted the modelling industry a long time ago and just do modelling favours for some certain persons who helped him back in his career, Kise still have his horde of fangirls and they won't just die and even more growing. His business card didn't help at all as his own contact number is in there for work purposes but sadly people just ask for his business card to make a _love_ connection with him. And Kise is aware that most of his female co-workers, those stewardess and flight attendants, have oggly eyes on him every time they greet him when he passed by or something and being a respected pilot and professional aviator he couldn't just ignore them and return the gesture harmlessly.

"But they're so annoying so I blocked all of them seeing your phone is so noisy that I couldn't sleep." The bluenette continued in his _expressionless_ face and Kise is starting to get anxious.

"You mean you block and deleted all of my business contacts?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Of course not." Kuroko quickly answered. "I left your boss's number, deeming he's the _only_ one important for your work."

Kise let out a tired sigh. Well, his Kurokocchi has a point and he felt relieved that the smaller man didn't delete or block his boss's number. Who knows what will his demon of a boss will do if he happens to call him and can't get a hold of him? The guy has an extreme sense of punctuality, responsibility, and authority that no idiot wants to messes up with him. And Kise is one of that. Anway, his fangirls are getting annoying too so he doesn't feel sorry that the bluenette blocked them on his phone, in fact he's grateful that his phone will not ring restlessly every time. "I'm sorry if my phone disturbed your sleep Kurokocchi. Sorry for the trouble-ssu." He said sheepishly with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. Those _pests_ won't be able to reach Kise-kun anymore." Kuroko said impassively but the blank grim look on his face tells otherwise.

'_A possessive Kurokocchi is sooo cuuute~!'_ The blonde squeal inwardly, marvelling the rare display of jealousy in his usual indifferent lover. "There's no need to worry-ssu, I have only eyes for Kurokocchi~!" He declared like a loyal dog to its owner.

"I know." The smaller man deadpanned. "Though Kise-kun's fangirls won't understand so I have to get _rid_ of them." He continued in that monotone voice of his with a deadly expression on his face that Kise involuntarily shivers. His Kurokocchi really do resemble right now a certain redhead who happens to be his boss and owner of the airline company he's working at. It didn't help that his lover and his boss still hang out whenever the bluenette visits him on his work.

_Whatever, a yandere Kurokocchi is also cute and it kind of turns me on…_ Kise fantasized to himself with an idiotic grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Kise-kun is really an 'M'." Kuroko commented in his deadpan voice, a slight disgusted look on his blank face.

The blonde shot him a surprised look. "EHHH! Did I just say it out loud?! And I'm not an 'M'-ssu!" He childishly exclaimed in disbelief while flailing his arms around in denial.

"I can just tell it by looking, Kise-kun is very readable. And you're a genuine 'M' so there's no use denying it." The bluenette said coolly in a deadpan voice and his lover just gaped at him like a goldfish. He let out a soft chuckle as he finds the blonde's dumbstruck look really cute, and cupped one side of his cheeks. "Please take care of yourself and have a safe trip Kise-kun." Kuroko said with a small smile.

Kise squeezed the small pale hand cupping on his cheek affectionately and kissed his lover's palm. "You too Kurokocchi, please take care of yourself while I'm gone. I love you."

The sober tone in his usual cheery voice elicits a faint blush on the bluenette's usually pale cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Kise as the smaller man muttered a shy, "I love you too." The blonde smiled warmly at his confession, that kind of smile which the camera failed to capture under the flashing lights of his modelling career, the smile which is only reserved for Kuroko. At this, he returned his smile with his own and the taller man dips his head again to catch those small enticing lips.

_Many years ago…_

It's been two weeks since the first day of school and first day of his supposedly 'normal' happy high school life, but Kise found himself hiding under the desk in a random school building he runs into to escape from his fangirls. Everything were going fine, he had properly introduced himself in the class during the introductions, he had listened to their teachers' lessons carefully and did well in everything they asked them to do from seatworks to quizzes, he had done his homeworks diligently and passed it on time, but Kise dismissed the thought that he's a model and a popular one. And that's where the problem arises.

Because he's too preoccupied of having a 'normal' high school life he happened to forget his public status. Girls were hot on his tail wherever he goes and thinking it may be rude to just ignore them (since those obvious glances/stares at him and shy small talks to start a simple conversation with him like 'What's the date today?', 'Have you already passed your homework?', or 'How's the weather today?' was bugging him) he decided to be a _little_ friendly since he hasn't get any friend yet or some buddy he could eat lunch with or hang out with after school and for _precaution_. But alas, as he'd thought girls are girls and they would never just want to be friends with him, and so senseless confessions and 'declarations of love' bombarded on his way. And here he is now, curling his self into a ball to fit himself under the desk to hide from his fangirls.

"Where is Kise-kun? Have you already seen him?"

"No, he's not here. I think he went the other way."

"Alright! Let's search for Kise-kun there!"

The blonde let out a sigh of relief when he heard departing footsteps, just thinking that there's a searching party out there for him makes him shudder in fear. It may be sounds ridiculous that he's scared of his own fans but Kise knew this is no joke. Some of his fellow models have experiences of fans stalking them wherever they go (which is happening to him right now actually) to the point they knew their home address and lurked around your house like an annoying fly. And Kise doesn't want to undergo that same experience.

He loves his fans that's for sure, but Kise needs his own space and he has a life too. He dreams of flying an airplane someday and take a trip around the world, and he needs to finish his study first to achieve that, but he knew it would be very difficult considering the position he's in now, and he couldn't just quit modelling when he needs the money to save up for college. And the tuition fee in an Aviation School is no cheap. Kise let out another heavy sigh as his mind is swirling of problems and asking help to his older sister never crossed his pretty head. This is his own problem so he's the only one who must solve it. "Aaargh!" Kise let out a frustrated low roar while dishevelling his pretty soft silky blonde locks.

"Ano, are you alright?" A soft voice suddenly asks with a hint of concern in its tone and the model yelped in surprise as he hits his head under the wooden desk.

"I-itai…" Kise hissed in pain while rubbing the aching part of his head and he swears he just feels a small lump forming on the top of his pretty head. He glares accusingly at the boy sitting beside him with a dull look on his eyes and an indifferent face, it pisses Kise off. "What are you doing here and how do you _even_ get here?" The blonde demanded suspiciously.

"I couldn't find any comfortable place to read so I chose to sit here…" The pale boy with eerily familiar sky-blue hair explained rather calmly, and gesture the book on his hands with a title 'Spirited Away'. Kise just gawked at him in disbelief. Who would read under the desk?! "And I was here first." The boy curtly answered his questions. "And it was kind of rude of you to _almost_ scream on my face and suddenly asked questions. You are disturbing my reading, you know." The bluenette continued with a clear displeased look on his pale face.

"B-but you surprised me!" Kise protested. "I almost could die of heart attack you know!"

"But you didn't." The boy deadpanned with a bored look on his sky-blue eyes as if silently telling him that the taller man's overreacting, and it made the model's perfect set of eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Why are you even reading here anyway?" Kise pressed instead in a haughty voice. It's just so weird to read under the desk and finds it comfortable when there are so many vacant tables and chairs. The blonde realized he was in the library. This is the first time he goes into the library since books bored him, and used as a temporary hideout from his fangirls, and meet this familiar looking boy who is now scowling at him.

"You are in no position to ask me that since it's none of your business." The bluenette said in a dark monotone voice with his eyes narrowed in offense.

The model slightly gulp at the intent look in the boy's bright clear eyes that really reminds him of the sky and he finds it kind of fascinating how his eyes changed like the weather from cloudy to stormy. And speaking of stormy, the boy looks like he's going to lash out on him. "I-I'm sorry…" Kise apologized meekly with an awkward bow of the head, his face red due to embarrassment and shame.

The pale boy just stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face that Kise have to averted his look because of the uneasiness. "It's alright, I accept your apology. No need to sweat it over Kise-kun." He said dismissively and gone back to reading his book as if nothing happened.

Kise let out a sigh of relief for the second time of the day and was about to beam happily at the boy when his eyes widened in realization. "How did you know my name?!" He screeched and the pale boy visibly winced. They were still sitting in a cramp space under the desk and his mouth was near his ear. The model thought how stupid his question was. Of course, the boy must have heard his fangirls calling his name when they were looking for him. He looked closely at the boy, observing him, when it suddenly hits him why he seems so familiar.

"We're in the same class if you didn't know. Well, I'm not expecting Kise-kun to know since I'm practically invisible to everyo-"

"You're that boy from before!" Kise suddenly exclaimed, abruptly cutting Kuroko off. "The boy who I bumped onto on the first day!" The blonde continued with his gold eyes twinkling, seemingly amazed by the discovery like a five year old child.

Kuroko just stared at the taller man beside him like a deer caught on the headlight, with his mouth slightly parting not expecting it will turn out like this and in disbelief that he remembered him, someone like him. _How? Why does he…?_

"And oh! You said we're in the same class? So that means we're classmates! That's great-ssu~!" The blonde continued with a big grin on his face, showing his perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"E-eh?" Kuroko just said dumbly, still processing in his mind what's _great_ of them being in the same class and why does he feel kind of happy, if that's what you called this feeling, when the blonde remembered him and their first encounter. They are complete strangers…

"I'm Kise Ryouta~!" The model said enthusiastically while reaching his hand out as if asking for a handshake but the bluenette just stared blankly on his hand which looks very soft as expected from a model, and refused to return the gesture.

"I know, you already introduced yourself on the first day of class, and as if no one knows your name already…Kise-kun is a popular model after all." Kuroko remarks matter-of-factly with an uninterested expression and gone back to read his book, ignoring the handsome blonde on purpose as he tries to concentrate on the words but fails due to a looming figure beside him as if peeking on what he's reading or the guy was just trying to annoy him, and he succeeds at the latter. "What?" Kuroko muttered as he snapped his book shut.

"What's your name?" Kise asked cheerfully, still not getting the bluenette's message that he wants to be alone but the smaller man gets distracted by that warm smile on his handsome face, the horizon passing through the library's windows blends perfectly with his hair and his golden eyes illuminating against the setting light of the sun. It takes Kuroko's breath away that he couldn't hear anything, trapped in this enchantment, as he watched his moving lips as if he was hypnotized.

"I didn't catch your name back then and I didn't even know we're in the same class. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…" The blonde continued sheepishly while scratching his cheek, completely oblivious of the effect he is causing to the boy.

"K-kuroko…"

"Eh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The pale boy said quietly without looking at him, his line of vision seems to focus on the side but Kise could catch him peering at him. His small pale hands on his lap are slightly fidgeting but the boy seems not aware of it. The model could tell that the boy was nervous and a little shy, contrasting to his uncaring deadpan attitude that he showed earlier.

Kise absently soften his look and then his smile. "Nice to meet you Kuroko-kun." He said in a gentle voice and the bluenette just meekly nod his head in response with those sky-blue eyes still peering at him as if he was studying him like a book and seems _scared_. At that moment, Kise decided he wants to be friends with the reclusive small pale bluenette boy.

_**Owari**_

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) College is killing me so I couldn't update right away but sembreak will be coming soon so YAY~! XD And let's not forget KnB season 2 will be on October 5 (Japanese day and time) if I'm correct, gosh I'm sooo excited~! :D The opening song is really cool~! If you guys still haven't heard it, then you must listen to it right now~! XD Anyway, thank you for the follows, faves, reviews~! See you on the next chapter~! :D**


	4. Four

**Kise: Authoress-cchi suffered from dehydration that's why she couldn't post this chapter much earlier-ssu…but she's okay now~! Minna, here's chapter four for all readers-cchi~!**

**Akashi: *Ehem, clears throat* Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any similarity of this work to other fanfics is purely coincidental and not intended by the author, kawaiinekochan16 is only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

**Kuroko: kawaiinekochan16-san also wants to apologize for any wrong grammars and bad English, English is not her native language so please do understand her.**

Four

He's been trying to concentrate on reading his book for about twenty minutes now, usually he doesn't care about his surroundings and was stuck in his own world once he started to open a book, never did Kuroko get distracted on reading even while walking but now, with those pair of gold eyes staring at him, watching him across the table they were occupying which the blonde had forced him to sat earlier; saying that reading under the desk might damage his eyes, Kuroko abruptly snaps his book shut and gives the model an equal blank stare. "You know, it's rude to stare Kise-kun."

It's been two weeks since that remarkable encounter and Kuroko had followed the model to the Auditorium building where they all line up and he could see him standing at the back like a sore thumb because of his not-so-average-model-type height and blinding blonde locks. They were in the same class, much to the bluenette's surprise, but it didn't surprise him when the blonde didn't notice him, even though they were sitting next to each other. He watched him introduced himself to the class as Kise Ryouta and that honeyed voice of his matched perfectly with his dashing good looks that made all girls swoon. Kuroko heard that the _entrancing_ guy he met this morning was a model and seemed a very popular one too.

He dully looked down on his desk, feeling a little insecure as he peeked to his side and the blonde's presence really blinded him like his hair that Kuroko couldn't help but to compare the model to a _light,_ and himself just a mere _shadow_. An ugly feeling suddenly creeps on his chest and shook his head when the teacher called him. The bluenette didn't care if the whole class had heard his introduction with his monotone voice and he was sure they didn't as he sits back emotionlessly without sparing a glance to the _once_ entrancing guy beside him and boringly open his book to continue where he left off as he locked himself to the world.

But as the days has passed, Kuroko would just catch himself watching at a certain blonde silently from afar, as if he was mesmerized but quickly shrugged it off as curiosity, or maybe _admiration_ when he saw him playing basketball during their physical education class. The way he moves flawlessly on the court and that amazing dunk he did as if he has wings on his feet and Kuroko couldn't help to notice how beautiful his blonde locks swayed at the force. His small lips were slightly gaping at that time as he watched the model in astonishment and started to compare himself with him again.

The bluenette was really weak when it comes to physical activities due to his frail body and asthma, so he had always stayed indoors since he was a child even up until now, and he suddenly remember where his love for books grow. He didn't even give a slightest care about any physical activities believing it would just tire him out at the end of the day, but his perspective is threatening to waver after seeing the blonde play. Again, an ugly feeling creep on his chest and the boy scowled as he left the gymnasium ignoring the squealing girls and amazed murmurs of the boys.

It's a mix feeling of irritation and enchantment, Kuroko had deducted every time he sees the blonde. Enchantment, what a girly choice of word, he mused. If he has to compare his deduction to a song, it would be 'Enchanted' by that pretty female foreign singer with curly blonde hair whom Kuroko has a hard time pronouncing her name correctly. And just to make it clear, he's not a fan of sappy teenage-heartbroken-love-songs. Just the thought of the blonde model 'enchanting' him makes his usually stoic face to scrunch in disgust, it really bothered him.

Kise who was resting his chin on his knuckles with one elbow propped on the table, blinked and breaks from his trance. "Ah, s-sorry." He said sheepishly with that usual smile plastered on his handsome face. The bluenette frowned on him, clearly not please that he was staring at him for the whole time. Kise thinks of a topic. "Nee, is that book you're reading interesting-ssu?" He saw one of the boy's eyebrow twitched, and Kise slightly gulped. "Ara~ D-did I say something wrong-ssu?" A vein popped on the boy's forehead that the model started to sweat drop.

"Is it really necessary for Kise-kun to add '-ssu' at every end of his sentence? Because I find it annoying if you don't mind." The boy snapped in monotone but you can see the annoyed expression on his pale face. "And yes, this novel is really good if you're asking about my opinion but I deemed Kise-kun held no interest in books." Kuroko interjected bluntly when Kise opened his mouth and the closes it in retreat.

"That's kind of mean." Kise said childishly with a matching pout, and the bluenette's eyes slightly widen at the sudden display of attitude that he never knew and wouldn't believe that the blonde possessed. He always looks cool and simply perfect in everything he does; Kuroko didn't expect him to behave childishly when he's all smiles and seemed poise in each move when in front of everyone. He has this sudden urge to pat his head like a dog, and it disgusted him to no end. The boy abruptly stood up from his seat and was about to walk away when a big hand holds his wrist, effectively stopping him. "Where are you going-ssu?"

Kuroko heaves a breath as he patiently let the '-ssu' slide _just this time_. "I'm going home, if you'll excuse me." He said with a polite bow as he pulls back his hand and continued to walk.

"Ah! Please wait!" Kise called out to him in a rather desperate voice, as if the boy would suddenly disappear again from his sight like before.

The bluenette immediately halted. "Please?" Kuroko repeated quite unsure of what he had just heard. No one had ever said 'Please' to him aside from his family or approached him like the blonde did, with begging eyes. _He really resembles a dog right now_. The pale boy mentally sighs. And why does the blonde's pleading voice sounds good to his ears? "Can I help you with something Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked politely but his face is clearly disturbed of his own thoughts.

The taller man grinned widely at him. "Will you hang out with me Kuroko-kun?" He said cheerfully with a hint of excitement and anticipation in his voice.

Kuroko swears he could see a tail wagging excitedly behind the blonde's, he stared at him blankly for quite a long time and Kise felt uneasy at those endless 'seemingly dead' pools of sky blue eyes, before the pale boy answered a flat, "No."

"E-EHHH?!" Kise exclaimed, his luminescent-gold eyes wide in disbelief. Did he just hear the boy right? Or was his voice was just too soft since he always talks in monotone?

"You're too loud Kise-kun, please be reminded that we're still in the library." The bluenette reprimanded with eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't care! The librarian is not around anyway!" The blonde retorted childishly, still couldn't believe, and doesn't want to accept that he just got rejected. No one has ever rejected Kise Ryouta! He can get anything that he wanted with his model looks and a simple curve on the lips or a smile, h-how can this be happening? Does his handsome face is starting to fail or his charisma doesn't work anymore? _What on earth is happening-ssu!_ Kise started to panic in his mind, pondering what will happen to him now if he started to fail in his modelling career, and say goodbye to his dreams…

"You're really rude, aren't you Kise-kun?" The boy's monotone voice with a hint of grim on it snapped him back from his nonsense musings. His sky blue eyes glaring on him that Kise slightly backed away. "For your information, Kise-kun is talking to the _librarian_ right now, and since at the beginning, before you turn into the library and used this _divine_ place to hide from your noisy fans, please be minded to be considerate of your words while in here." Kuroko said in monotone that will make your hair stand, with sarcasm in his voice.

Kise involuntarily shudder at the intensity of the atmosphere surrounding the boy, he isn't scared just to make it clear, and it's just that…the presence of the boy drives people away, as if he's the one initiating to drive them away. "Go-me-na-sai-ssu~." The model apologized mockingly instead, pressing the '-ssu', earning him a twitch of the eyebrow from the boy and he smirked in triumph. Kise wouldn't back down since he's not matured enough to let this slide; the boy just pissed him off even though he thought he wanted to be friends with this 'phantom'. Yes, he must be really pissed that his English vocabulary suddenly makes an improvement, thanks to this pale invisi-boy. "Well if I'm rude, then Kuroko-kun is rude too. Do you know you just rejected someone who is trying to be nice to you-ssu? Ah yes, Kise Ryouta is his name-ssu. Ehhh! THE KISE RYOUTA?! Hai, Kuroko-kun just dishearteningly rejected the famous model-ssu." He blabbered in a taunting tone of his honeyed voice.

Kuroko thinned his small lips in distaste. "Kise-kun talks too much. You are making it sound like I rejected some popular guy's love confession." He said apathetically with edge in his tone.

Kise blushed at the suggestion which didn't go unnoticed by the bluenette as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I-I'm not! It's not a love confession! Don't make it sound like I'm gay!" He exclaimed with eyes squeezed shut. Kuroko mused that the model could talk normally without that annoying '-ssu' pattern. The bluenette noticed how long the taller man's eyelashes are as it gently brushed against his flushed cheeks that it could rival a doll. With his eyes shut and both hands clenching on the side, the blonde's actions resembles a girl confessing nervously to her crush. If only the model has long hair and feminine curves instead of a muscled body, he would be one beautiful woman.

"Actually, Kise-kun looks like one now." Kuroko voiced out in a deadpan manner, and the blonde was horrified that it looks so comical, as his sensual lips turned into a pout.

"Kuroko-kun is so mean~!" Kise said in a low whine with his head slightly turn on the side and lips puckered rather childishly as if he was a five year old kid that got scolded. The bluenette just knotted his eyebrows in wonder at the model's displays of behaviour and somehow, he finds his actions cute. Kuroko mentally shakes his head at the ridiculous notion; it seems the taller man's _idiocy_ is seeping on him. "…I just want us to be friends…" The blonde muttered and turned his look back at the small boy. "I want to be friends with Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko could see the hopeful look glimmering at those luminescent-gold eyes and he feels like drowning inside just by staring at those clear golden orbs. He could clearly see his own small reflection, the plain boy with messy sky blue hair that could rival an air, the bluenette tch-ed at the thought. "Friends?" Kise heard the boy snorted despite how monotone it sounds. "That's impossible Kise-kun. What you are asking is just NO." Kuroko finished boringly, with his eyes seems to be narrowing in repugnance as if the mere suggestion of being friends with the blonde disinterests him.

Kise just stayed rooted on his feet, completely taken aback, and was clearly humiliated while the pale boy just watched him dully with an impassive face, and when he seemed to be contented at the damage he had just cause, Kuroko excuses himself. "Now if you'll excuse me Kise-kun, I have to go home now." The bluenette said politely with a matching bow and left the blonde, still numb and gone depressed, as he decided to just go home and call it a day.

_~Omake~ (Continuation on the first part or 'future part' of Chapter three)_

Kise Ryouta, ex-model of a popular teen fashion magazine and was still modelling for certain favours or requests and still undeniably popular even though after quitting the modelling industry years ago, graduate of Aeronautics with flying colours and was now a professional Aviator working as a pilot under Japan's prominent airline the Akashi Airlines, was now currently excited to go home after a week of his trip to another neighbouring country.

The blonde couldn't hold his excitement as he fumbles at the souvenir resting beside him on the driver's seat. "I can't wait to see my Kurokocchi~! I hope he will like my gift to him-ssu~! He sing sang merrily while driving his yellow Lamborghini. When he reached their house, he excitedly pressed the doorbell many times, and finally he could hear those approaching light footsteps which he could memorize like the back of his hand. As the door opened, he automatically lunged himself. "Kurokocchi~! Your beloved Kise-kun is home-ssu~!"

The said bluenette, knowing the blonde has already come back after hearing those restless doorbells knowing it was his _idiot_ of a lover who would do something like that, stepped on the side effortlessly making Kise to land on the hard wooden floor with his face kissing the new waxed floor that the taller man could taste the toxic cleaning product. "Bleh! Kurokocchi why do you evade my hug like that~?!" Kise cried while rubbing the lump on his forehead. "And did you wax the floor? What about your asthma?!" Kise immediately panic as he quickly gone to check his lover. The smell of the floor wax was one of his dear Kurokocchi's enemies and trigger of his asthma.

"I'm fine Kise-kun. I was wearing a gas mask the whole time and Kagami-kun dropped by earlier and helped me to clean."

At the mentioned of that four eyebrows name, Kise instantly grimace. "What is Kagamicchi doing here? You're not cheating on me while I'm gone nee Kurokocchi?" The blonde said in a low dangerous voice and suddenly pulled the smaller man into a possessive hug. "Kurokocchi is only mine." He muttered rather huskily.

"Like I said Kagami-kun helped me to clean." Kuroko said without any hint of fear as he gently pushed the taller man away and chopped him on the head with his book which he was holding the whole time. The blonde let out a cry of pain as he started to whine 'So mean~!' which is really nothing new, but Kuroko secretly love this childish side of his lover. "And please stop copying Akashi-kun's style. His sadistic possessive yandere streak doesn't suit Kise-kun."

"I'm not copying Akashicchi!" Kise denied hotly. "While here I am, getting jealous-ssu~…" He mumbled with his lips puckered on the side like a child.

A small smile unconsciously slipped on Kuroko's lips as he suddenly reached for his lover's face and kissed him fully. Dealing with his lover is like dealing with his kindergarten students. Kise was in daze when he pulled away. "Please just give up Kise-kun. I'm aware that you keep pestering Akashi-kun to teach you how to be a seme." The bluenette said bluntly and Kise mentally whined how his demon of a boss betrayed him and suddenly remembered 'oh wait he's a demon', and there's no way Akashi wouldn't tell his lover. The redhead has a soft spot for the bluenette, not that Kise's jealous; the two were more like partners-in-crime. "And besides, there's no way Kise-kun would be on top." Kuroko flashed him a seductive smirk that the blonde almost melt in puddle.

Kise flicked his blonde locks on the side dramatically like those bishounens in those shoujo anime and manga that he had seen back then from his older sister, to which Kuroko has just raised an eyebrow. "Fufufu~…let's see Kurokocchi…" He jeered as he holds out his gift to the smaller man and the bluenette's deadpan eyes widen in shock. It was a sexy stewardess's uniform with matching little frills at the edge for cosplay and role playing use.

"Kise-kun, what…is this?" Kuroko asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a sexy stewardess's uniform-ssu~!" The blonde sing sang merrily in reply.

"Yes, I can see that…Are you giving this to me?" The bluenette asked with an incredulous look that he could muster on his usually stoic face.

"Yes isn't it obvious-ssu? I'm holding it out to you, and does it look like I would fit in this clothes-ssu?" Kise said happily, too happy, that he has this eat-shiting grin on his handsome face.

"I know you are an idiot, Kise-kun." The blonde almost weep out because of that. "…but being an idiot is a part of you. And I accept you no matter what you are." Kise almost crush Kuroko in a cuddle, " …but, this stewardess uniform is beyond idiocy Kise-kun." The taller man felt like someone dropped a 100 ton mallet on his head after hearing those cruel words from his lover. "Seriously, what are you thinking Kise-kun? Do you expect me to wear this?" Kuroko said as he holds the uniform with his forefinger and thumb.

"Of course-ssu~! After all, Kurokocchi is my cute little waifu~!" Kise whined.

The bluenette instantly glares on him. "I'm your WHAT?"

"My wife-ssu~! Since Kurokocchi is small and all…" The taller man said with a teasing smile.

"And when did it become a rule that smaller guys can't be a seme, you should be the wife Kise-kun, since you're beautiful for a guy." Kuroko deadpanned in a dismissing manner. Kise was already used to be called 'beautiful' by the smaller man but it wouldn't stop his heart from fluttering at the compliment, even though he's a guy and should be 'handsome' instead of 'beautiful'.

"And Kurokocchi's too cute and adorable for a guy." The blonde countered with another teasing smile. His small lover just frowned on him which was really cute. "Come on Kurokocchi, your 'beautiful' pilot _husband_ is waiting-ssu…I'm still wearing my uniform like you'd asked me to."

Kuroko raised an amused eyebrow as his eyes lingered on his lover's body for a bit. "Alright, I'll go with Kise-kun's whim just this time." Kise jumped in joy at hearing his answer and his nose almost bleed as images of his Kurokocchi wearing that sexy stewardess uniform plays in his mind. The blonde swallowed his enjoyment when he saw the evil glint on those sky blue eyes. And he was right, Kise just found himself tied up on bed with the bluenette hovering on him wearing the sexy stewardess uniform he'd bought for the smaller man.

"Where did you get this uniform by the way Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously ripping the blonde's uniform and starts to bite him everywhere while muttering about 'marking' and 'getting rid of the women's perfume that got stuck in his uniform after being in company with his female co-workers for a long time' as the said uniform suddenly turned into shreds. And that scissors on the bluenette's hand looks eerily familiar to Kise…

"I bought it as a souvenir to Kurokocchi when I was in UK." The blonde answered later on.

Kuroko stared blankly at him. "Kise-kun, I will say this no matter how many times it should be said, you are really a genuine idiot."

"W-wha?! That's really mean Kurokocchi~!"

"You can find costumes like this anywhere around here in Tokyo, preferably in cosplay stores. You should have bought me a small miniature or merchandise of Big Ben or maybe get me an autograph from that popular boy band called One Direction."

"Kurokocchi, you're interested in boy bands?!" Kise asked in surprise and jealousy. "I thought I'm the only famous public figure that you like-ssu!"

The bluenette gives him a small devious smile. "No, I just want to make Kise-kun jealous." He said and bites his neck that Kise let out a wince. "This is payback from before; Kise-kun lets his guard down too much to his fangirls." Kuroko muttered and gives his lover hickeys across his chest, leaving his mark.

"W-wait Kurokocchi, you still couldn't get over of that phone thing?" Kise asked in disbelief, and the smaller man just hmph-ed at him. The ex-model mentally smirked in triumph, as he suddenly flipped their positions with him on the top. Forget about his bind hands, Kise enjoys seeing his lover jealous; the bluenette looks completely defenceless underneath him. "Nee Kurokocchi, will you let me ravish you for making you feel a thing such as jealousy~?" Kise taunted with a leering smile. "And to assure you that Kurokocchi is the only one for my eyes." He said as he slowly moves his face closer down to the bluenette.

Kuroko turned his head on the side with a stubborn pout. "Kise-kun should better be." The blonde accepted his answer as an invitation and he successfully topped for tonight.

_Owari_

**Akashi: So it ends with KiKuro after all, good job Ryouta.**

**Kise: Arigato-ssu~, Akashicchi!**

**Kuroko: Please stop it the two of you. **

**LOL! I couldn't just end this chapter badly (since Kise x Kuroko always makes me smile) so I have to make an omake and at the end, I think I tortured Kise-kun too much XD. I hope I managed to make them stay in character as much as possible, gosh I admit it's hard to write a KuroKi fic or a seme Kuroko since all of the fics I'd read (and most of the fics) the poor guy is at the bottom T.T I really love Kuroko's bluntness and I think it's his ultimate weapon against his semes XD. And yeah, the female foreign singer Kuroko was talking about is Taylor Swift (not really a fan of Taylor but I do like her songs), Kuroko has an asthma here…where the hell did this idea come from? LOL. Since me myself has an asthma and the smell of the floor wax was one of the triggers of my asthma and this is where I get this stupid idea lol, I'm a fan of One Direction so I just like to add them here XD and no, I don't know if they did sell small miniatures or any merchandises of Big Ben XDDD. **

**Thank you for reading and to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed this story, sankyuu~! sankyuu~! See you on the next chapter! Let me know what you think? ;) **


	5. Five

**I think everyone has already watched the second season so do I, and to ****KensyEcho**** – LOL, I'm afraid that you're right…Kuroko can't kiss Kise for a long time because of his asthma XD I just thought about it, but Kise would make a good inhaler, no? XDDD and Kuroko's **_**smile**_** at the opening… ASDFGHJKL! He really does has a potential to be seme after that fangasm smile :D I won't be surprise if I see a seme Tetsu-kun fic/doujin spreading out of nowhere XD**

**Murasakibara: *munch* Authoress-chin doesn't owned Kuroko no Basuke and its characters, all rights goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-chin. *munch* Any similarity of this fanfic to other works is purely coincidental and not intended by Authoress-chin, she is only responsible for the plot and nothing else. *munch***

**Himuro: kawaiinekochan16 also wants to apologize for any wrong grammars and bad English. English is not her native language so please do understand her :-) **

Five

_Flash_. The clicking sound of the camera and projecting lights hitting his sun-kissed skin complexion was what he has grown accustomed to as the photographer announced to take a five minute break. Kise sighed in relief as sweat is starting to rolled down on his face because of the lighting, and one of the assistants quickly come over to wiped it. She tugged him to take a sit and the gay make-up artist begun to retouch his face. "Ara~ Ki-chan, did you not sleep well last night?" He asked as he pointed out the darks bugs under his eyes while applying a concealer to hide it. "This is not good you know, Ki-chan must take care of his health especially his skin~! Tell me who's this idiot girl who dumped our popular Ki-chan~!" The flamboyant man insisted.

Kise just smiled though it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. "There's no girl Lussuria-san, and thank you for asking but there's no need to worry about my health. I just did a hard math assignment last night-ssu." Lies came out smoothly from his mouth.

"Is that so~? Ki-chan is not really good when it comes to using his head~! You should ask your sister to get you a math tutor since Ki-chan really sucks at numbers~!"

"Lussuria-san is so mean~!" The blonde said in his trademark whine with a fake hurt look on his handsome face. "And I don't want to bother Aneuecchi since she's busy and maybe already tired because of work, I can handle on my own." He said thoughtfully in a sober tone of his honeyed voice, a gentle smile fleets on his face when it comes to his dear older sister.

"This is what I like about Ki-chan, you're really a good hardworking young man~! How I wish you were my little brother so I can take you home~." The gay make-up artist said with a wink as he patted the blonde's head and started to coo over him.

Kise let out a boyish chuckle, signifying he was just a sixteen year old boy despite how tall he was compared to normal japanese boys his age and how seemingly matured he looks. The blonde started modelling when he was twelve years old, a friend of his sister discovered he has a fine body posture and not to mention his incredibly good looks, with his natural talent when it comes to posing in front of the camera, he got accepted in the modelling agency with the help of his sister who was working as a scouting talent. Though the older Kise was reluctant at first because her younger brother was still young to work at his age but they needed the money to survive with their everyday living expenses and she asked his consent first if it's okay with him.

The younger Kise forthrightly agreed, craving to help his most favourite person in the world and only family, knowing how hard without any relatives to support the two of them after their parents' death. Kise possessed a trait that draws people to him like a flower to its butterfly, so it became easy for the blonde, and he becomes popular when he was in his second year in middle school. "Okay that's it for today everyone, thank you for your hard work!"

Kise was still deep in his musings while retiring for the day as he dresses himself from the black tux for their magazine's winter collection to a set of normal clothes that will not make him standout as much as possible. Being popular especially if you're a model of a teen fashion magazine was really tiring and _scary_ at some times, the blonde occasionally wears a disguise to avoid perverted fangirls. And right now, he's wearing one as he adjusted his fake eyeglasses, scarf, and a hat while going down the elevator to meet up with his older sister.

And as expected, he saw some of his fans waiting outside their agency's building by simply lurking around pretending to be innocent bystanders. Kise still couldn't help to shiver as he quickly phoned his manager to inform of the situation. Seriously, how do these girls learned his photo-shoots schedule? And don't they have anything better to do like studying rather than stalking their favourite celebrity? The blonde wouldn't understand girls despite being a ladies' man or a lady killer, but of course he didn't give that title to himself, everyone in his work and his fans were the doers.

"Ryou-chan~! Over here, over here~!" A girl with long curly hair with the same blonde color as his was hollering at him in a middle of an elegant quite atmosphere of the luxurious restaurant he was in, people throw a reprimanding look on her side at the noise she was making. Yup, that's his dear older sister.

"Aneuecchi~!" Kise hollered back and the looks shifts from the blonde girl to him as he makes a beeline towards the table where his older sister was sitting and waving. He can hear negative murmurs about _manners_ and _etiquettes_ but the model paid no attention to any of it as he gets closer and acknowledged the girl in front of him. She was wearing a casual yet elegant white dress that ends above her knees, her long curly blonde hair cascading down to her petite waist, even without wearing any make-up her soft baby features made her look like a cute middle schooler girl that people often mistook her as Kise's younger sister when in reality the girl was already a woman in her late twenties.

The male Kise took his seat and the siblings took their order as they waited and have a little talk asking about each other's day. When the food has finally arrived they still continue to exchange small talks though the model wasn't really focus as his mind drifts somewhere to a certain pale bluenette boy. "Earth-to-Ryou-chan~, earth-to-Ryou-chan~…" His sister called out to him as the woman waves a hand in front of him that made the younger Kise to snap out from his thoughts, and muttered an apology. "Fufufu~…Lussuria-san was right, Ryou-chan just got dumped by a girl." She said with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"How do you even know that-ssu?! And there's no girl!" Kise said surprised, as he defended himself. _Why is everyone thinking it's a girl-ssu?!_ But come to think of it, the boy has a fair complexion, small body built that it almost looked like feminine, soft-looking baby blue locks, and those small pink lips. The blonde model quickly shakes his head. _What the hell was he thinking?_ He never remember himself noting someone's appearance especially to the people he just met, and why is with someone who heartlessly rejected his friendship? Kise scratched his head in annoyance forgetting the woman sitting in front of him who was watching her little brother in amusement.

"So there is something bothering you…" The female Kise began in a serious voice as she puts up her older sister mode. The younger brother slightly flinched. "I'd noticed it since last night when you came back home from school, Ryou-chan was not in his usual happy self…was it about getting you a math tutor?" She asked with her eyebrows knotted in worry.

"Aneuecchi…seriously please don't listen to Lussuria-san. And I can handle myself-ssu. I don't need a math tutor~." Kise said in a dismissive whiny manner, not wanting to worry the older Kise who was already stressed out because of work even though she doesn't tells him.

"Did that Haizaki kid bully you again?"

"Aneuecchi, I haven't seen Haizaki since the fifth grade…"

"Then…" The female Kise suddenly cupped his hand on the table and look at him with pleading eyes, her own topaz orbs mirroring his; the only trait that both siblings didn't share. "Tell me what's wrong?" She asked in a rather desperate voice.

The model sighed mentally in defeat, he couldn't just refuse his dear older sister especially when she's looking at him with those puppy eyes, one of the traits they both possessed and proof that they were really siblings as the woman continued to stare at him as if she was the cute little _imouto-chan_ begging to her big _onii-chan_. The thought disturbed him. "Fine-ssu, just please stop looking at me like that, it's giving me the creeps…" Kise said with a visible shudder earning him a smack on the head into which he cried in pain.

"Yatta~! Ryou-chan will finally share his problem with me~!" The older Kise clapped her hands in joy with an innocent sweet smile on her baby-face pretending she didn't just hit her idiot little brother, while said little brother was still rubbing his head in pain.

The model blew out a long heavy breath as he composed himself before he concedes to his sister telling her what have been bugging his mind and gives small details careful not to mention the bluenette boy. The blonde woman smiled appreciatively at him aware that the younger Kise was not telling everything but feels relieved nonetheless. Despite how transparent her little brother was, there are things he likes to keep on his own and she understands it. The female Kise will patiently wait for her brother whenever he's ready to share it. She watched the young man across her sipped his drink after he's done talking.

"It's not a big deal-ssu~!" Kise assured later on with a forced smile but the way he did it hurts his muscle cheeks. It came out a bitter smile instead, proof that the pain and humiliation is still there. The blonde realized it's difficult to pretend when you're not really feeling okay.

"Oh really~ then why is Ryou-chan making a sad face?" His older sister pointed out.

"Eh?" He just said dumbly.

"Seriously Ryou-chan, you're bad at acting, and to think that you're a model~…" The blonde woman said as she gathers both of his hands and smiled warmly. "You know, Ryou-chan doesn't have to force himself to be happy." The younger Kise quickly averted his look not liking where this conversation is going but his conclusion proves to be wrong when his sister started to speak again. "If this person you're talking about doesn't like you, then show to this person what you can really do, prove to this person that she or he was wrong to reject someone like Kise Ryouta. After all, the Ryou-chan that I know wouldn't just give up, no?"

"Aneuecchi…"

A hand cupped his cheek. "You're a strong kid Ryou-chan. I know because you're _my kawaii little ototo-kun~_." The blonde woman playfully pinched his nose into which Kise laughed and the older Kise smiled gratefully, relieve to see her only family smiling brightly again like he usually does.

"Thank you for cheering me up Aneuecchi~ I really love you-ssu~!"

"Ara~ please stop saying things like that out loud, people will think Ryou-chan has a sister complex."

**. . . . .**

The pale bluenette boy bends down to tie his rubber shoes after tripping himself all because of a neglected shoelace earning him a scrape on his knee. They have physical education class today much to Kuroko's dismay as he goes back on sitting at the floor watching his classmates play on their own side of the gym. It's 'procreation time' where they were allowed to play any kind of sports as long as they're inside the gym, and Kuroko would really like to trade this time to read in the library, but his grades lies in here; his grades in PE are poor enough so he has no choice but to stay. He is about to open his book when he heard yells and cheers.

A flash of brightening blonde locks whizzed in front of his eyes as a certain model plays one-on-one against a tall guy with midnight blue hair and dark skin. The pale boy intently watched the match unfold as the blonde successfully breaks the dark guy's defence with much speed that it almost looks like inhuman and the two moves around the court, defensing and offensing, and finally the blonde dunk the ball with much style that Kuroko has never seen before which left him and everyone gaping. "Amazing! That dunk is just so cool!" The boy beside him exclaimed astonished, and everyone follow suit as they voiced out their wonder.

"That handsome guy just defeated Teikou's ace!"

"I never thought I would see the day Aomine-sempai got defeated."

"That blonde guy is just something! What's his name? I think I've seen him somewhere before…"

"KYAAA~! Kise-kun kakkoi~!"

"Yeah, his name is Kise Ryouta, a model of that popular teen fashion magazine…"

"That's wicked! Good looks and incredible basketball skills, man I'm so envious…"

"KYAAA~! Kise-kun please marry us~!"

Kuroko tried to ignore the noise around him as he saw the dark guy approached the male model. "Damn! I never thought a first year like you would defeat me! The only one who can beat me is me!" He snarled and everyone backed away, knowing the infamous ace can be violent when he wants to as Kise just stayed rooted on his feet without any signs of fear while the others secretly praise his bravery and pray for his safety. But to everyone's surprise the dark guy ruffled the blonde male's head. "What's with your style of basketball? You can perfectly copy my every move and return it with much power! Say, want to join the basketball club?" The ganguro said with a toothy grin and everyone sighed in relief as others gone to crowd at the blonde.

"That's amazing Kise!"

"KYAAA~ Kise-kun was really cool while playing basketball~!"

"Hey, wanna hang out with us after school?"

The bluenette silently watched boys and girls crowd at the blonde as if he was a celebrity which he really was, after recalling the blonde was indeed a model and now, he's more popular than ever after that match with their school's basketball team's ace which he admits was quite amazing. Kuroko hasn't really imagine being friends with the model and didn't regret that he dump him, his offer of friendship that is. The pale boy doesn't need friends, and he's sure that there's no need for the model wanting to be friends with him, especially now many people wished to be the blonde's friends as they invites him out.

A distant memory of his enclose past suddenly flashed in his mind and Kuroko quickly turned on his heels with a hollow feeling inside his chest as he left the gym unaware of a pair of gold eyes following his every move.

**. . . . .**

A boy was sitting quietly at the corner of the room while kids his age were playing outside while he was reading a picture book of some fairy tale where there's a lonely princess and a handsome blonde prince riding his magnificent white horse as the two lives happily ever after. The boy absently traced his small pale slender fingers on the picture of the prince and wondered if someone could have a blonde hair like that as he compared it with his own baby blue locks. Where could he find this prince? Will he also be able to save him like the lonely princess? The laughing voices broke little Kuroko from his musing as he watched his classmates in the daycare played happily with his sky blue eyes full of longing.

Okaasan had scolded him when he had an attack of his asthma after playing tag with other children which involves a lot of running thus Kuroko suddenly dropped on his knees, clenching his chest, and catching his breath as if someone would just suck the air out of him. Ever since then, the bluenette stopped playing and just occupy himself with books and found it entertaining, but like every child his age, Kuroko wished for someone who would invite him to play as his lack of presence was overwhelming that no kids would come close to him unless he comes to them first, but the boy wouldn't do that as he was too shy.

Until that day happened, Kuroko was sitting quietly at the corner reading his book while his classmates were busy preparing for the school festival. It was on his fifth grade, the boy could clearly remember it, when a hand reaches out to him. Kuroko looked up at the owner of the unidentified hand surprised. "Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" A boy with spiky jet black hair asked.

A look of recognition passed on the bluenette's emotionless face. "Ogiwara-kun desu nee?" He said in a monotone voice with his head tilted on the side curiously. The boy was quite popular with the teachers and some students because of his good academic skills and athletic capabilities. Kuroko doesn't have any interest to anyone but he could always see the boy's face on their school's newspaper so it cannot be avoided to not recognize him.

"Yup, that's me." The taller boy said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Can I help you with something Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko asked politely wondering what the boy could want from him as he closed his book to pay attention to what he will say.

"Actually yes, we need help over there." The taller boy directly replied as he pointed to the unfinished banner that they will need for the festival. "Since you look seem free can you help us paint? Well, that is if you don't mind." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

That memory has engraved itself in his mind even though Kuroko tries to forget it. He doesn't need friends, they just come and go like the adage says, and the bluenette doesn't want one anymore. The past had already taught him enough. Being alone is the best for him. Kuroko lets out a heavy sigh as he rereads the line of the new novel he just borrowed, why is he thinking such things that shouldn't be thought about? A certain handsome blonde popped in his mind. _Ah, that's it_. Because of him he keeps recalling of things that should be already buried at the back of his mind and not to be dig up ever again.

The boy was engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde man standing in front of him for a while now quietly observing the boy and noticed that he wasn't reading like he appears to be. The model took his time to inspect the bluenette as he witnessed the distinctive lonely look on his stoic face. Kise was quiet taken aback by the sight and something inside him just want to hug and comfort the boy.

A loud thud followed by the sound of falling books disrupted Kuroko from his thoughts as he caught the blonde man with a guilty look on his handsome face. The bluenette admits he was surprise that he didn't notice the taller man as a frown appeared on his face. "Kise-kun? What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm here because I'm following you…" Kise quickly slapped his mouth shut. _Stupid! Are you trying to expose yourself?!_ He mentally scolded himself. The blonde admits he's quite an _idiot_ at some times.

"Following…me?" Kuroko repeated with his eyebrows furrowed.

The model slightly gulped and his eyes quickly caught the book near him and secretly snatched it. "Ah! I'm following you because I want to borrow a book-ssu, see!" He reasoned as he holds out whatever-book-it-is for the boy to see, hoping that he'll buy his lame excuse.

"I saw Kise-kun snatching it from the back so please stop lying and state the reason why you've come here." The bluenette said calmly in a civil manner and closed his book as he looked at the taller man expectantly. Kise just stared dumbly at those endless pools of sky blue eyes and Kuroko shifted uncomfortably under his reflecting golden orbs. "What?" He snapped when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Actually I just wanted to talk you-ssu." Kise replied truthfully.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "With me? What business does a model like Kise-kun wanted from a librarian like me?"

"Hey, you don't need to be sound sarcastic-ssu~ I just simply wanted to talk with you." The blonde said with a confident grin and he takes the boy's silence for him to continue. "Did you saw what I did during our PE class?" Kise beamed excitedly.

"Where is this going?" Kuroko couldn't help to voice out his suspicion.

The model seemed to lose his enthusiasm at the boy's uninterested look. "Ehhh~ does my basketball play failed to impress you-ssu?" He expressed his dissatisfaction in a whiny manner.

The bluenette slightly widen his eyes in realization. "Are you showing off on me Kise-kun?" Kuroko said clearly offended. Does the model really need to rub his popularity on his face just because he couldn't accept his rejection?

The said model frantically shakes his head, and the pale boy couldn't help to notice how beautiful his blonde locks swayed like that which reminds him of the prince from the forgotten fairy tale book he used to love. "You misunderstand me-ssu, Kurokocchi!"

"-cchi?"

"I just really wanted to impress you, that's all-ssu." Kise said firmly with both of his hands clenched on the side which didn't went unnoticed by Kuroko as the boy noted this mannerism of the blonde.

The bluenette tilted his head to the side showing that he's giving it a thought. "I see…but I don't understand why Kise-kun wanted to impress me. And what's with the '-cchi'?" He asked as the last word made his eyebrows to furrow.

The blonde scratched the back of his head quite nervous. "You see…I want Kurokocchi to acknowledge me but it seems you misunderstood my intention-ssu. And oh! I add '-cchi' to the people I respect though I just added '-cchi' to yours because I think it would be cute." Kise admitted sheepishly though he didn't intend to say the last part out loud as he mentally slapped his forehead. _What the hell was he saying? He just told someone cute, and to a boy nonetheless!_ Though, the bluenette was indeed cute when he tilted his head to the side. The model pulled a handful of his blonde hair to brush off the disturbing thoughts that were slipping in his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroko said with an uncharacteristic pout on his supposedly impassive face that surprised the blonde. "I don't need Kise-kun's respect if it's forcing him to just because he thinks it's…cute." He said in slight disgust.

"But Kurokocchi's really cute-ssu!" The model unconsciously proclaimed the inner war that were going on his mind concerning the boy's sudden display of cuteness and both of the teen's eyes widen like saucers at the sudden confession. "Ah! Ah…that was…" Kise couldn't manage to speak a coherent sentence because of embarrassment that leaves him a stuttering mess. He mentally screamed in his mind as he feels his cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"Kise-kun that was…" The boy has a faint blush on his pale cheeks which makes the situation more awkward and the model was at loss for words as he quietly admired the emotion playing on the bluenette's usually impassive face. "…shameful of you." Kuroko finished with a deadpan expression back on his face and Kise feels like someone dropped a heavy bucket on his head. "A guy being called cute by the same gender as him is kind of creepy, Kise-kun." The boy emphasized by scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Kurokocchi is really mean-ssu~!" Kise cried out, really hurt. A few moments of silence passed between the two before the blonde speaks again, "But I'm really glad Kurokocchi is talking to me-ssu~." The model said sincerely with a warm smile on his handsome face.

Kuroko was caught off guard yet again as he mentally cursed himself for getting distracted by the simple curve of the blonde's sensual lips. "Kise-kun was talking to me so I'm simply talking back." He said in a matter-of-factly manner as he secretly composes himself.

"That's not what I mean-ssu~ Kurokocchi was never the one to initiate a conversation first nee~? Though you were the one who asked me first if I'm alright when I first come into the library remember-ssu? You really surprised me back there, even back then when we first met; I honestly thought Kurokocchi's a ghost-ssu." The blonde finished explaining as he pointed out an important thing that the boy surprisingly missed.

_He's right_. Kuroko thought to himself. He was the first one who initiated this 'mess' but why? Why did he approach the blonde? He could just have ignore him for all he cares but when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde locks entering the library with some girls chasing after him, a sense of recognition flashed on his eyes and when the said blonde sat next to him under that desk to hide from his fangirls, something stirred inside Kuroko that draws him to talk with the model and surprising him in the process.

"Kise-kun makes it sound like it happened a very long time ago." The bluenette said dismissively, hoping that the blonde wouldn't press the matter further.

The taller man just grinned knowingly at him that it irked the boy as if he knows something that he should've not. "Kurokocchi is really shy-ssu~!" Kise said rather cheerfully.

"I'm not, and please stop adding '-cchi' at the end of my name. What if other people hear Kise-kun? What will they say?"

"I don't care~ And besides I'm calling Aominecchi like that too-ssu."

A frown involuntarily formed on the bluenette's pale face and an annoying unknown feeling gnaws its way to his heart as he learned the model is being in good terms with their basketball team's ace, and Kuroko doesn't like it. Is he aiming for him now? And to think he'd said he wanted to be friends… "Then why don't you go back to Aomine-sempai? Since Kise-kun and he seems to be close now so please stop wasting your time on me." Kuroko said bitterly than he intended.

"Oi, there's no need to be harsh-ssu Kurokocchi~ You sound like you're jealous or something-ssu." The model obliviously pointed out much to the bluenette's great annoyance.

"I'm not jealous, and please stop suggesting things like that. I'm beginning to think that Kise-kun was hitting on me." The boy said and gives a visible shudder.

"I-I'm not hitting on you! I just want to be friends with Kurokocchi!" Kise stressed out with his face bright red and somehow it amused the boy. "I'm not gay-ssu~."

The bluenette hummed thoughtfully with a bored expression. He heard a shuffling sound and saw the model was pulling something out from his pocket. The taller man suddenly reached for his hand before he could even react and placed something inside his palm. Kuroko was surprised to see what it was. "A band-aid?"

"Kurokocchi scraped his knee isn't he?" Kise remarked in a worried voice.

The boy just stared at him bewildered. "How did you know?" He voiced out his wonder, his monotone voice sounds less monotone than before, the blonde noted.

"Duh~ of course I saw Kurokocchi tripping himself when we're at the gym earlier-ssu." The model answered in a matter-of-factly manner as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Actually it's kind of funny how Kurokocchi tripped himself because of an untied shoelace-ssu." Kise added with a small chuckle earning him a frown from the boy.

"Kise-kun shouldn't laugh at other people's demise." Kuroko reproved, while pondering to himself how the other man had noticed him when he's busy playing one-on-one with that ganguro at that time. Nobody cared when he stumbled on the floor since no one had ever noticed him, and why does it have to be the blonde model to witness his stupidity by tripping himself just because of a damn shoelace?

"Ah! Gomen, gomen~!" The model quickly apologized careful not to offend the bluenette again.

The smaller man looked at him in consideration and Kise quietly fancy how the boy could have huge eyes like a girl with those clear pools of sky blue eyes which were directly staring at him as if the bluenette can see right through his soul, and Kise fights off the blush that threatening to creep on his cheeks. "Thank you." Kuroko said softly while averting his look, holding the band-aid close to his chest rather preciously.

Kise blinked dumbfounded for a while before a wide boyish grin appeared on his handsome face. "Anytime, Kurokocchi~!" He said glad to be of help to the boy and feels fortunate that things were going smoothly between them though he knows he still has a long way to go.

_Owari_

**And there you have it! Sorry if you find the pace of romance kind of slow but as you can see there's already hints of attraction XD I want to start things slowly and you couldn't just fall in love at first sight. After all, there is no such thing as **_**'Love at First Sight'**_** and doki doki blah blah blah, **_**'Attracted at First Sight'**_** was the possible conclusion for those who are feeling it :P **

**Lussuria is a character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn XD What is that perverted gay doing here? O.o I missed KHR **_**so much**_** and anyone here wishing for the continuation of the anime? *raises hand* **

**Kise's older sister **_**almost**_** has the same personality as him; loud, cheerful, and the puppy look lol. It's not really surprising coz after all she's the one who raised him, and yeah, Kise do have a bit of sister complex XD. **

**I hate Math and anything that were related to numbers. And I suck at PE too. So this is where I base why Kise and Kuroko has a problem with these subjects XD.**

**And YAY for Ahomine and Ogiwara-kun's appearance~! :D Aomine is a second year in here, a year older than Kise and Kuroko, Ogiwara has an important role in here, and for the others…I don't know if they'll appear in here, maybe as side characters, since this fic only focuses to Kise and Kuroko. So don't expect other KnB charas or couplings in here though I might mention them like Akashi and Kagami (since Akashi-sama is my ultimate love in the series~ XD). **

**Anyway thank you for reading~! The next update will be the last one for this month or for next month idk since the new semester is coming soon and college will eat my time again so I won't be able to update fast after the next chapter T^T I have many things in mind stored for this story, and thanks to the KiKuro doujins on Tumblr/LJ for continuing to inspire me to write about this pairing. Ahhh~ the doujins/fanfics about them are really fluffy and cute~ compared to AkaKuro (my second OTP) which were (most of it are) serious since its Akashi we're talking about here, his superiority complex, split-personality and all ;) Honestly I think out of all Kuroko's seme, Kise is the safest and gentle? XD Since his submissive and childish side are just so f*cking adorable asdfghjkl that he's in between seme and uke, making him a SeKe and-… I think I should stop ranting XD. Reviews are always appreciated~ ;)**


End file.
